


A Quick Fix Of Your Touch

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Boyd find a little time for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Fix Of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I offered to let tumblr decide my next pairing, Don and Boyd were requested. Hope this is good.

          The only sound that escapes Boyd is a grunt as he's shoved roughly against a wall and he wraps his arms around the familiar form. He didn't need to look to know that it was Don pressed up against him, all tongue and teeth. He gasps when Don pulls back, chuckling at the man's warm smile.   
          "I think we have some time before someone starts looking for us." It was like a promise and Boyd hums in response, looking towards the sound of men in the town.   
          "Then, we'll use that to our advantage." Boyd looks towards the mouth of the alley again before grabbing Don's arm to drag him down a bit further, hiding them in the shadows. "Our men may not care but, the others will." He doesn't give Don a chance to reply before he's kissing him again, pulling him close to him. He loved the feeling of the man against him but he loves even more the feeling of Don's warm skin against his hands as he drops his gloves to the ground in favor of pushing Don's shirt up. There wasn't enough time to do much like this, pressed against a wall in an alley instead of in the tank (its not like they're the first ones to fuck in it) or in some abandoned house. There were men running about and drinking mere yards away and the thought of getting caught definitely added a thrill but Boyd had no interest in actually getting caught like this by anyone that wasn't one of their men.  
          Boyd watches as Don sheds his jacket and holster, taking the chance to just watch him. He watches until the holster settles on the ground and sheds his own jacket. They weren't undressing, not really, not with the amount of time they had but they both liked the feeling of skin under their fingers, against their chests. Don's lips were warm against his neck and he reaches out for him, pulling him close so they could rock together.  
          "Next time." Don's voice makes Boyd shiver and he lets his head fall back as the mans lips trailed down his throat, careful not to leave marks where they can be seen. "Next time, We're gonna go somewhere that we can take our time. A'ight? I don't care if we fuck, but we're definitely goin' slow, what ever we do."  
          Boyd laughs quietly and pulls Don into a fierce kiss, nipping at his lower lip gently. "Tell me about it later, then." He chuckles and unbuckles Don's belt, laughter cut off by a moan as Don's knee slips between his legs. This was what he had been needing the past few weeks, even as simple it was. They were used to it this way now, rutting or quick hand jobs behind war ruined buildings but the feeling of having someone close like this, made it worth it. He muffles his moan in another kiss as Don's hand slips into his own loosened pants and he bucks into the feeling before slipping his own hand into Don's pants. He chuckles quietly at the low moan that he gets in response and curls his other arm around Don's shoulders to hold him close, Don's lips, teeth and tongue easily finding sensitive patches of skin along his throat.   
          It was quick in every sense of the word, rough kisses intercepting what would be loud moans as they chased the pleasure that came from each others touch. Boyd came first, pulling Don into another kiss, feeling the new bruises that were blooming along his collar and shoulders. "Yer an ass, Don." He grins, watching Don's face as he twists his hand, loving the way that the pleasure played over his features. "Always gotta leave your mark, huh?" He lets his lips get captured in a kiss before pulling back, cupping Don's jaw to see his face as he comes.  
          "You know, I think my markin' you up is a'ight if you keep wantin' to watch my face like that." Don's voice was quiet and Boyd smiles, shrugging.  
          "I suppose it's a fair trade." Boyd straightens slowly, pressing a kiss to Don's stubbled jaw as he slips his hand free. "But mine won't get us caught." He teases, giving in as Don leans in to kiss him again. He fixes his pants before helping Don with his, brushing his fingers along Don's sides once he's finished. Boyd always was a sucker for kisses and Don knew it and used it against him constantly. "Don." He groans and leans back. "Dress yourself please." He presses his hands to Don's shoulders, pushing him back with a smile to have enough room to fix his own shirt.   
          "Now here I thought I was dressed." Don looks down at his clothes, fixing his pants and smiling at Boyd again.   
          "You know what I mean." Boyd grabs his jacket and pulls it on before covering his hands once more. "Fine. One more kiss, then go be a Sergeant. Someone's always lookin' for ya." He pulls Don into another kiss and bites Don's lower lip to hear him moan once more before he pulls away and starts down the alley to return to the tank, ignoring Grady's knowing look from next to Gordo where they were trying to sweet talk some poor girl into the tank. The crew definitely knew what they got up to but they never brought it up, instead leaving them to their own vices like they left them to theirs. Boyd gives Norman a side long look, waiting for him to try saying something as the kid watches Don exit the same alley he had. He's surprised though when instead of commenting, Norman motions to the fire. "I can't get it to keep from blowing out."   
          It settles something in him to be so easily accepted by Norman and he watches him for a moment before nodding. "Make a teepee first, the wind's putting it out." He studies Norman again, looking out towards Don before smiling easily and crouching beside the kid. "I'm gonna talk you through it."

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I'm not pleased with this but here it is.


End file.
